For Always
by risarockorz
Summary: Kagome is in a big perdicament because of her love for Inuyasha all of these demons are after her and trying to kill her exspecially Naraku.


For Always  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree(as usual) and sleeping. Kagome walked up to him.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want wench, I am trying to sleep here!  
  
Kagome knew that he was usually like that so she didn't get mad.  
  
Kagome: I was thinking about going back to my time……just for today…  
  
Kagome had to add in the last part fast so Inuyasha wouldn't get mad.  
  
Inuyasha: FINE! But you better be back soon or I am coming to get you!  
  
Kagome: Thank you…..Sango, Miraku….bye I am going to go to my own time for a little while….see yall later!  
  
Sango and Miraku: Bye!  
  
Kagome went and jumped in the well and climbed out into her own time and walked to her house.  
  
Kagome: Mom, Grandpa, Suiko!…I'm home!  
  
Kagome's mom: Hey honey! Put your books in your room and I'll get you some lunch!  
  
Kagome: Okay thanks mom!  
  
Kagome ran upstairs and started unpacking and then re-packing her bag. She heard the door bell ring. Then she heard her mom scream….then Suiko,…then her grandfather.  
  
Kagome: Mom! Suiko…Grandpa?!  
  
Kagome ran downstairs and found her mom and her brother laying by the front door. Then her grandfather was laying by the stairs…At first instinct Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Bone Eater's Well. Just as she was getting in she heard some rustling behind her. She turned around and saw…Kikyo. Kikyo was aiming and arrow straight at her. Kagome tried to get in the well in time, but it wasn't fast enough…the arrow went into her leg. Kagome was in feudal Japan again. She waited a while then started to worry she had been there for about 10 minutes and Inuyasha still hadn't shown up.  
  
Kagome: Where is he? I hope he's alright.  
  
************************************************************* Meanwhile…….Inuyasha just missed the claw from the monster Naraku sent to destroy him or rather distract him….though Inuyasha didn't know this yet. Inuyasha then smelled it…tears, blood, and…Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you back so early? And why do I smell…..Kagome!  
  
Kagome walked up struggling to keep her balance. She had gotten out of the well by climbing even though there was an arrow in her leg.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!…I was so worried about you…  
  
Inuyasha slashed the monster in half then heard a voice…  
  
Naraku: Hahahaha!!! You might not be able to save her now!  
  
Kagome fell to the ground she had lost a lot of blood and needed to recover fast or she would die.  
  
Inuyasha: Why were you worried about me stupid girl…look at yourself.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome off the ground and darted for Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha: KAEDE!!!!!  
  
Kaede: What is it Inuyasha? OH MY GOSH!!! KAGOME! What happened to her? Inuyasha: I don't know…can you save her?  
  
Kaede: I don't know she has lost a lot of blood…Inuyasha put her inside and put a blanket under the leg where the wound is…Sango go get some herbs in the garden…Miraku go get some spring water…we need to act fast I don't know how long she can hold on…please hold on Kagome!  
  
Kaede then kicked everyone out of the hut even though it took Sango, Miraku, Shippou, and Kilala to get him out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Four hours later Kaede came out of the hut.  
  
Kaede: She'll be fine…all she needs is rest…  
  
At hearing that Inuyasha dashed inside and stayed by her side the whole night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the morning Kagome woke so quickly that Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga.  
  
Kagome: AHHHH!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME! It's ok! Calm down!  
  
Kagome settled down…she turned to Inuyasha and hugged in cried in his arms.  
  
Kagome: Oh…Inuyasha…it was terrible…my whole family….dead…. she killed them…my whole family….then she shot me in the leg…why Inuyasha…why did she do it…  
  
Inuyasha was trying to take in all that Kagome had just said…then Kagome noticed that she shouldn't have said most of it but she was thankful that she left out the she was Kikyo.  
  
A little while later Kagome went out of the hut and to the hot spring. She decided that she needed to be alone for a while so she didn't tell anyone where she was going. They were off doing other things anyway. She got in the hot tub and sank into its warm water. She felt so relaxed and she tried to comprehend what had happened that day.  
  
Kagome's thoughts: Would Kikyo have killed them even if I didn't go there or was she there because I was there? Maybe this is all my fault…I mean she has nothing against my family…would if she tries to kill Inuyasha again…will I have enough strength to save him…or what if she went after Sango and Miraku…I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to them because of me…what should I do…I know I'll go back to my own time and figure out exactly what happened…  
  
Kagome go out of the hot tub, dressed and headed for Kaede's hut. When she got there no one was there still. So she decided to head quickly to the well before Inuyasha could tell her not to go or for him to tell her she was crazy for even thinking about it. Kagome jumped into the well…and was in her own time again.  
  
Kagome: Okay where should I look first…  
  
But before she could do anything she heard a rustling outside the door…she decided to check it out. Then a monster that Naraku sent rammed through the door and knocked Kagome to the ground. Before she knew it she laid unconscious.  
  
************************************************************* Inuyasha was laying in his tree when he heard a voice…  
  
Inuyasha: …Kikyo…  
  
Inuyasha went through the branches as fast a he could towards the voice. When he caught up to where he heard it he didn't see anything…then in the trees he saw Kikyo, another monster, and he was carrying someone. Inuyasha couldn't see who it was at first then he figured out who it was…Kagome…  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing with Kagome?! You better not hurt her or else!  
  
Kikyo: Or else what Inuyasha?! Are you going to kill me again?!  
  
Kagome woke up.  
  
Kagome: AHH!!! I hate heights! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!…Inuyasha?!  
  
Kikyo: So Kagome…did you tell Inuyasha all about ME killing your family and all….  
  
Kagome: Well I uh…  
  
Inuyasha: So it was you Kikyo…  
  
Kikyo: Didn't she tell you…I killed her precious mother…her little brat brother…her old grandfather…I tried to kill her but she got away…but I didn't miss did I?  
  
Inuyasha: Err….you better not touch her! I can't believe it was you Kikyo…why did you do it…she isn't the one you want…wh…  
  
Kikyo: Your right she isn't the one I want…YOU ARE…but unfortunately I have to get rid of her so I can get to you because she won't let you go with out a fight and that fight I can't take because I am so weak…so after I suck her spirit I will be alive AGAIN!  
  
Inuyasha: Your not taking anyone's spirit as long as I am here…especially …not…KAGOMES!  
  
Inuyasha pulled and transformed the Tetsaiga. And went after the monster and sliced it in half…then he went for Kikyo who grabbed Kagome…  
  
Kikyo: You can either finish me off or save your precious girl…  
  
And at saying that she threw Kagome off the 20 foot tall tree…  
  
Kagome: AHHH!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hold on Kagome…I'm coming!!!  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree and caught Kagome 4 feet before she was about to hit the ground.  
  
Kikyo: Does he love her more than me? What could my reincarnation have that I don't have…hmmm…I guess I'll go back to Naraku…  
  
And then Kikyo left.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you all right?  
  
Kagome: Yeah I think so…  
  
Inuyasha: What were you doing? How did she get you…I'm pretty sure I would have smelled her if she came that close to the…  
  
Kagome: That's not what happened…you see I figured my family being killed was my fault…so I went back to my time to look for clues at how they had been killed…then right before I got to the shrine door that monster knocked me unconscious…  
  
Inuyasha: YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME…BY YOURSELF!!!  
  
Kagome: Yes, I figured you wouldn't have wanted to come with me…  
  
Inuyasha: OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE WENT WITH YOU!!! I WOULDN'T WANT YOU THERE BY YOURSELF AFTER YOU GOT SHOT IN THE LEG…!…  
  
Kagome: OK…sorry….can we go back to the village…  
  
Inuyasha: Sure get on my back….  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the village, with Kagome riding on his back…but just before they got there they heard screams and Inuyasha smelled a monster…  
  
Inuyasha: I'm so tired how much stuff is going to happen today?!  
  
Kagome: I'll stay here…  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think so what if another monster comes over here…your coming to the village…at least I can keep and eye on you there. 


End file.
